


Lipstick

by Isamajor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Tension, cop and prisoner relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Accused for having attempted taking up the power in the Alola archipelago, Giovanni finds himself in the close guard of his rival, Nanu, one of Interpol's best former officers, but also one of the most vicious. One day, in the belongings of the former secret agent, Giovanni discovers a tube of lipstick. Enough to give him some ideas ...(translation of my fic of the same name, written for Smutember 2018)
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Sakaki | Giovanni
Kudos: 12





	Lipstick

He was supposed to be in the arms of Alola's justice for some sort of power grab, but in the archipelago law enforcement was as lazy as the police here ,who were supposed to enforce it. So, from the arms of justice, Giovanni had passed into the arms of his jailer.  
True, he was in the care of one of the most prestigious and vicious former International Police officers, but he enjoyed comfortable freedom as long as he remained in the latter's field of vision. They were not strangers, far from it. Decades of manhunt united them, each alternately prey and hunter and, like cats, they played with their food before casually releasing it, only to recapture it next time around.

The police station next to Po Town no longer had anything of a traditional police station, except the classic storefront. The interior had been remodeled and the building was the living place of the old cop and his thirteen Meowths. It was there that Giovanni had to serve his sentence, face to face with his best enemy, in the gloomy and rainy atmosphere of this part of Ula'Ula Island.  
Free to move around within the confines of the place, Giovanni didn't hesitate to ferret into Nanu's belongingss, hoping to learn more about his dear rival, and why not, hoping to find the compromising piece that could give him any upper hand over his guard. Oh sure, if Giovanni used brute force, he could of course get away easily, but the opportunity was too good and tempting for the mob boss to have some time and his favorite toy constantly on hand to not make the most of it. And Nanu knew that perfectly well. 

Both often looked at each other in silence, out the corner of their eye, sly smirks on their lips. Little barbs left their mouths, violent and sharp, prickly like needles. They observed, gauged each other, their bodies brushed against each other, tense and electric, gorged with hatred and vehement attraction.  
It was as if they were looking for a reason, a motive to spark things off, to allow themselves a surge of violence and voluptuousness, the two things going hand in hand in their twisted relationship. 

Giovanni rummaged the house, in vain. He had found an old leather trench coat in one of the cop's closets, the provenance of this item of Clothing was well known to him. He had found a few old books, but nothing that could take away the boredom of living locked up contemplating the rain pounding the windows. Then, one day, he found a tube of lipstick. Not the neutral colored chapstrick that using for lip care. A carmine red one. Bloody. Aggressive. Sensual. Seductive.  
Thoughtfully, he wondered what this thing could be doing here, failing to imagine Nanu with any female conquest. And even less imagining the latter wearing something this red on his lips that would compete against the ferocity of his gaze. So, Giovanni contented himself with tracing on the large mirror above the sink, using his find, these few words : "Found this. Tell me more about it." 

The written was quickly found by the cop in the few square meters they were forced to share. Nanu found Giovanni on the couch, skillfully spinning the tube of lipstick between his fingers, to the point of being called a majorette by his interlocutor who was trying to recover his property. Giovanni solidly grabbed his wrist with his other hand. 

"I'll give it back to you. But I want the story behind it, before."

Nanu was evasive, explaining that it was for a mission, a long time ago. An idea of 100kr the disguise expert. This explaination left Giovanni unsatisfied. He then invited Nanu to show him how the lipstick suited him, since it wasn't capable to give him a satisfactory answer. The cop huffed disdainfully at the pitiful proposition of Giovanni, who let Nanu return to his important activities, which were to stroke a Meowth while watching the rain fall. Giovanni had kept possession of the makeup he found, as if it were a sort of trophy. The days passed without being heard from again. Then one evening, the rain seemed to have at least ceased for a moment, and the sky was finally cleared of these heavy clouds which weighed down the atmosphere. Nanu decided to go out to smoke in his underwear on his porch, to admire the moon shine while he was at it, this view was a rare thing in this rainy corner of the Alola archipelago.  
Giovanni was reading on the sofa, his face hidden by the large newspaper unfolded in front of him, in order to monitor the price of his Silph Co's stocks. Nanu paid no attention to the silence that had replaced the sound of the pages of paper turning : like a Persian, Giovanni moved silently behind the back of his prey, unaware that he would be his dinner tonight. 

Giving the cop no time to figure out what was happening to him, Giovanni grabbed him firmly from behind, one of his strong arms encircling Nanu's chest, and the other hand under Nanu's jaw, ready to strangle him in case of need. In surprise, the cop's cigarette fell from his mouth as a pair of lips nibbled at the back of his neck and ears. Nanu could feel the softness of those lips and their immoderate appetite, but he felt something else, a seemingly artificial texture on his skin and a glance in their reflection in the window confirmed what had occurred to him: Giovanni marked each of his kisses, each of these bites with a vibrant red. 

The mafioso marked the cop, as one marks his property, like he was branding him like cattle with a hot iron, as if the red of the lipstick were an allegory of the blood which he would like to see flowing from this thin and pale neck. In the reflection of the pane, Giovanni briefly caught a glimpse of his own reflection, ebony hair and crimson lips, giving an almost vampiric dimension to his character. And like a vampire, he pressed his lips furiously onto Nanu's skin, sucking in the taste and the texture of it, leaving purple marks here and there bordered with bright red. And the more the cop tried to escape his embrace, the more he tightened on his throat, the long fingers of the detainee compressing the throat of the cop, issuing him to calm down if he wanted to breathe. 

Giovanni could sense Nanu's tense over the situation, after all they were on his front steps for all to see. Although it was dark and the place was mostly deserted, what would people say to see their respected kahuna being attacked like this by the prisoner in his care? What would the population say if they saw that this depraved old man was enjoying it? To check his thinking, the Team Rocket boss moved the hand that was crossed on Nanu's chest down to his stomach, playing with his fingers in the line of hair that ran down from the navel to the edge of the cop's underwear. The more Giovanni's fingers brushed the elastic, the more he felt the fabric underneath tighten and his jailer try to struggle as he tightened his grip on the cop's throat to keep him quite still. And to cut off his voice at the same time as his breathing, forcing him into silence. 

Nanu was relatively complacent, letting Giovanni play with his breathing as much as with his growing arousal. He no longer struggled and seemed rather satisfied that his nemesis finally came out of his inaction, and the mafioso seemed to feel this relief through the movements and sighs of the older man in his hands. The right hand kept Nanu's face planted outward, playing at tightening the throat or covering the cop's nose and mouth, making him subject to his will. The left one explored and traced the lines of this body a hundred times explored, the fingers sliding over the muscles and the bones, slipping between the hairs and caressing the many scars that time tried to erase. 

Then, when the tension between them felt him unbearable, fueled by days of frustration that both had imposed on themselves by the circumstances, Giovanni's bites became more violent, his throat grip more forceful and he went from exploration to clearing, clawing and plowing the pale skin with his fingers, unceremoniously stripping off the only clothe that covered what might be left of the cop's modesty, baring him before the eyes of the world and the moon was merry in the sky. 

A hissing groan answered the boss, who released his grip for a moment in order to listen with undisguised pleasure to Nanu's gasps, while whispering obscenities in the hollow of his ear in a honeyed voice. Giovanni felt the body of the cop relax, pull back, stick to him, making it unbearable that any cloths still separated their skins.  
Biting his lip, breathing heavily, Giovanni noticed at the end of the steps in front of them the wooden railing, which he immediately saw a use for the task he was trying to accomplish. Gripping Nanu's jaw firmly, pushing him forward with his knees and pelvis, the boss pushed the cop against the wooden fence, forcing him to lean into the street bordering the police station. Once Nanu was held between him and the obstacle, Giovanni slightly lowered the thin loose pants he was wearing as a nightwear, and violently pressed his hot crotch against the cop's cool buttocks. The sensation struck him as a most exquisite delight, and he stifled a sigh as he planted his teeth into the owner's skinny shoulder, leaving a new red mark on the latter's pale skin. 

Then, without further ado, he pushed his partner forward, eager to end this desire that was becoming so painful. Giovanni felt the cop's shudder as his spit-coated fingers reached their destination and he was half surprised that the old rogue didn't put up more resistance than that. But the boss had no time for disappointment, lust ruled his senses and quickly, his cock replaced his fingers and fiercely, his pelvis began to slam against Nanu's buttocks. Nanu's body, shaken by Giovanni's frantic assaults, beated rhythmically against the wooden railing with a thud. The repeated shocks were as painful as the sensation of Giovanni's comings and goings in him was sweet, and Nanu prayed that it would stop, as much as he prayed that it would lasted forever, but he especially prayed no one passed in the street, alerted by repeated banging noises on the railing. 

Then Nanu stopped praying: Giovanni had grabbed him by the back, forcing him to rock miserably over the railing. He was clinging to the wooden bars so as not to fall completely, his toes barely brushing the ground as his prisoner did it with the frenzy of a Tauros in heat. The rush of blood to his brain from his position, added to the pain of his now raw flesh against the wood and the pleasure that filled his veins had rendered Nanu incapable of any coherent thought, taking the sensations as they came, letting himself overwhelmed by this strange torpor which was customary of his antics with the boss of Team Rocket. 

Giovanni, with his powerful thrusts, tried to get the old cop who had stopped struggling to keep his balance to react, wanting to hear him sigh and moan. The boss wished to hear his voice resonating in the dark night, like an echo of all their past antics, but all of Nanu's energy seemed focused in his jaw, desperately clenched in an attempt not to let out any sound, despite the thudding of the bones of his pelvis against the solid banister. He could nevertheless hear the strong exhalations of his jailer under him, which accelerated to the frenetic rhythm of his comings and goings in Nanu, eventually forgetting even for a moment the body he held firmly in his hands. 

Giovanni ended up only feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest, in his head, in his pelvis, as if pleasure was flowing through his veins in pulsations, at the cadence imposed by his heart muscle. Then the climax, where everything else except this exquisite sensation was brutally evacuated from his consciousness, before he felt a violent languor invading him, as if he was drowning deliciously in the fluff of an Altaria, forcing him to pull back and collapse against the nearest wall, panting and staring into space, his palms caressing the coolness of the wall to anchor himself into reality. 

Nanu only emitted a small plaintive whine when he felt Giovanni slip away from his body. He had shuddered, with pleasure as much as a feeling of regret, feeling the sweet warmth of the great man's body flee with him. Painfully, his feet returned to the ground and his body to an upright position, but he felt exhausted, broken, emptied and his shaky legs did not take long before admitting defeat and sending Nanu's brain the order to lie on the very ground of the porch. 

The ground was cold and the night, although clear and starry, remained damp on Ula'Ula, and despite the goosebumps forming on his pale skin, Nanu did not feel any energy to move from there and get inside. It seemed to him that the slightest additional movement would give his poor, abused body the impression that it had aged about ten years. He closed his eyes, hoping in this shabby way to find the motivation to get up or drag himself to the nearby door. But, with his eyes shut, he did not see the predator leaning over him.  
How long had Nanu gone without opening his eyes? Ten seconds? Thirty? One minute ? More ? When he opened them again, a dark shadow with blood-red lips was hanging over him and in the steely gaze he darted at him, an insatiable hunger haunted those feverish eyes. 

And when the cop realized that the angry blood-lipped demon that plowed his stomach with sweet bites was Giovanni and his damn lipstick, he couldn't let out a low chuckle from his lips, as if he found himself really stupid to have imagined for a second that the man would only be satisfied with that. 

Giovanni's mouth and hands were soft and warm, and seemed to Nanu an unexpected comfort in the nocturnal chill that numbed him. He felt he was aggressive and hungry, seeming to want to grab and swallow every square inch of his skin, and the older man felt quite incapable of making the slightest protest, even pro forma. He no longer even knew if he wanted to resist, so he preferred to admit defeat this time and let the beast do with his body what he sees fit. And Arceus, how nice it was, he thought a little guiltily. 

Standing up with difficulty on his elbows to have a visual to put on these sweet sensations, Nanu's gaze met Giovanni's, who looked up at him, his carmine lips screwed around his penis. The few seconds that this exchange of glances lasted had more effect on Nanu than anything he had ever felt before, and in amazement he felt his heart skip a beat and his guts start, before his elbows gave up on him and his back end up against the coolness of the steps, his heart vehemently pounding. 

Nanu's red eyes wandered erratically between the many stars in the sky above him, trying to avoid any further eye contact with Giovanni, feeling with some dread the heat rise in his face. And obviously, his confusion couldn't have escaped his prisoner but torturer, whose movements were made more languid, voluptuous, and where the cop had no other choice but to succumb to this devil with red lips he cursed for knowing all its weaknesses. 

Having abandoned any idea of resistance, muddled by what he felt, and doubly defeated by his own prisoner, Nanu slowly let himself go, gradually relinquishing his restraint, finally letting escape from his parted lips the expressive sighs that Giovanni was thirsting for. Behind his closed eyelids was engraved that image, that indescribable gaze that Giovanni had given him with his red lips round his flesh, and the more that sight came back to his mind, the more waves of heat and furious desire roamed his body, swelling his veins and tightening his throat in anticipation. And when the pleasure reached its peak, Nanu felt his body stiffen, his stomach contract, her legs tighten and his breathing cut, final convulsions before the release of all that tension built up and accumulated since Giovanni had been put under his keep.

With an almost extinguished wheeze, Nanu felt all his energy escape from his body along with his seed, and he felt with delicious pain that Giovanni's appetite for him didn't want to let escape the slightest amount of it. Then, after a few cottony seconds where he had the impression he was sinking into the ground, Nanu felt teeth play on the scratched skin of his pelvis. The old cop growled, as if to assure his nemesis lover that he was still alive, before hearing the latter laugh softly and lifting him unceremoniously as if he weighed no more than a bag of feathers. Giovanni brang him inside to place him without delicacy on the trundle sofa bed and take a palce at his side. As soon as Giovanni positioned himself to the side, Nanu leaned against the tall, warm body of his mattress' roomate, his nose buried in the short black strands of Giovanni's neck and his arm enveloping the boss muscular chest. The old cop swore he could feel Giovanni's smile as he fell asleep.


End file.
